


you have made a home inside me

by oh-how-charming (twofourteen)



Series: the best thing in the world (except for cough drops) [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofourteen/pseuds/oh-how-charming
Summary: “If I go to sleep now, the Magic Moving Fairies will have unpacked all our stuff, put together all our furniture and made me some delicious high protein dinner with the flour and mustard that we have in the kitchen right?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: the best thing in the world (except for cough drops) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	you have made a home inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Home ownership has never been sexier. Haha. 
> 
> No beta, just a scene dump.
> 
> Because this universe is apparently keeping me sane and making me write more than ever. It's sugar coated romcom fluff, but god damnit it's fun.
> 
> Title from -- “In the space, the pause between this breath and the one that follows, you have made a home inside me.” - Tyler Knott Gregson

Stiles flopped down in the middle of the bedroom, surrounded by boxes and disassembled furniture. She grunted as Derek pushed his toes into her side, “You alive?”

“No.” He pushed his toes in a little harder, making her squeal and wiggle away. “St-awwwp.”

“Just checking.” Derek grinned down at her, taking in her rumbled clothes and hair damp with sweat. He sat down next to her, leaning against the mattress that was propped against the wall. She (very, very gracefully, thank  _ you _ ) slid over so her head was in his lap.

“If I go to sleep now, the Magic Moving Fairies will have unpacked all our stuff, put together all our furniture and made me some delicious high protein dinner with the flour and mustard that we have in the kitchen right?” Derek swiped her hair away from her face as she mumbled about the atrocious amount of boxes against his thigh. They sat there for a few minutes, Derek running his fingers through her hair as she yawned a few times and mashed her face against the inside of his thighs.

He tugged a little at her hair, “Can’t sleep now, baby. We need to bring the moving truck back.” She groaned into his thigh and waved her hand around in the air until she made contact with his face and just rubbed his stubble against her hand.

“I trust you to return it one piece and return to me in one piece with something deep fried for din-din.” She patted his cheek a few times, “You’re an  _ independent woman _ , babe. I believe in you.” She cuddled closer to him, “I just need a little nap-nap.”

He slid his finger to her sides and gently prodded her ticklish spot and as she flailed away from him, he just grinned. “You need to follow me in your car so I don’t have to walk back.”

She was now laying face up, glaring at him, “It’s like, what a 10 mile walk?”

“Come  _ on _ .”

“But I am  _ tiiired _ … and weak. I can’t lift my own self up.” Derek stood up, staring down at her again. She had a flush in her cheeks now as she flopped back down after pretending to get up as well. “You’re going to need to carry me. And move my muscles for me.”

Derek pulled her up after she intertwined her fingers in his. She flopped against his chest, “You’re sweaty.” He planted a kiss against her temple. She hummed against his shirt and then made a weird face, “This sweat is somehow not as sexy as sex sweat. Bleugh.”

He rolled his eyes as he pushed her toward the door. “Come on, we drive there, get some Blip’s because I know you love their fries, drive back, take the world’s hottest shower, take a power nap on the sheetless mattress like we are college freshmen, and then we can enjoy our house.”

“ _ Our  _ house. That’s delicious.” She looked back at him, wiggling her eyebrows, as she did her best not to trip down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she turned around and grinned sleepily at him. “By ‘enjoy our house’, I hope you mean ‘christen at least four horizontal surfaces with our lovin’.” She swatted his ass and wrapped him up in a quick hug, planting several lazy kisses against his neck and shoulder.

“Maybe even a vertical one too.” 

“I’m going to need the largest coffee ever if you expect vertical surfaces from me today.”

-

Stiles stared at the shower drain. She poked at it with her toe. She wiggled the handle trying to get the water to move. The shower was slowly becoming a bath as the water refused to drain. The bubbles from her shampoo swirled around her feet. She made quick work of the rest of her shower and exited the master bathroom with a big fluffy towel wrapped around her. Derek looked up from the book he was reading and grinned at her pout. 

“The shower isn’t draining  _ again _ .” She held the towel against her as she laid down on the bed, letting her body settle against Derek, “Plumbing is the least sexy thing about home ownership ever. It’s like a weird Stiles stew in the tub right now. Eau de Stilinski.”

“I’ll look at it in a bit.” Stiles nuzzled closer, while Derek’s hand slipped under the towel to glide his fingers up and down her back. “It’s probably just another one of your yeti hairballs.”

“ _ Hey _ .” She slid her hand under his shirt, tugging at his chest hair, “If anyone is a yeti here, dear sir, I believe it would be  _ you _ .”

-

Stiles woke up slowly, her shoulders a little tense as she had fallen asleep on the couch. She sat up, stretching out her muscles and twisting left and right to crack her back. She heard something that had quickly become one of her favorite noises. She grinned and let out a quick “oh fuck yes”. She flailed off the couch, her foot getting twisted in the blanket she was wrapped up in. She quickly went and got a glass of ice water for Derek and slid out the door leading to the backyard.

“Good god  _ damn _ .” There was Derek, mowing the lawn in a pair of old gym shorts and a ratty t-shirt that Stiles swore was going to fall apart the next time through the washer. She whistled around her fingers, hoping it was loud enough to hear over the hum of the mower’s engine. Derek looked up at her and she waved the glass of water at him a little as she walked towards him. The lawn mower cut off just as he made her way next to him, handing him the glass.

“Thank you baby, perfect timing.” He drank the water down in two quick gulps and then held the cold glass against his forehead. 

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, in an overly exaggerated manner and he let out a laugh as she asked, “You doin’ anything after this? Are you almost done? Je _ sus _ , this is not fair.” She made a motion at the general sweaty mess that was Derek, “I see you sweaty all the time. Why is it lawn mowing that somehow makes you  _ more _ sexy?”

“I  _ am  _ being pretty manly right now.” Derek flexed his arm muscles a little, laughing at her groan.

“I need a timeframe, in seconds if possible, to how fast you can get inside me. Because, it needs to happen. Like, immediately.” Stiles was already walking backwards toward the house, pulling her t-shirt over her head, neighbors be damned, as Derek’s gaze darkened. Leaving the lawn half mowed, Derek chased after her, catching her (already pantless, because it was Stiles) in a fireman’s carry and hauling her into their bedroom.

“So this is going to happen every time I mow the lawn?”

“Are you complaining? Or are you wasting valuable  _ seconds _ ?”

Derek not so gracefully dropped her on their bed and laughed as she flailed to discard her underthings, almost falling off the bed. “C’mon, c’mon. This is your free pass for no foreplay. You just gotta fuck me into next week, please and thank -  _ you _ \- oh jesus fuck, yes.”

-

Stiles was sprawled on the couch, her feet resting against Derek’s thigh, pink highlighter leaning against her nose as she read through some research for work. She’d occasionally ‘hmm’ and highlight something, pushing her toes against Derek’s jeans. He was half dozing, his thumb rubbing across her ankle. There was some ESPN docuseries that Derek was half watching in between cat naps.

Stiles tossed the packet of papers on the side table, tossing the highlighter on top. She stretched leaning her body forward and sort of somersaulting and flailing around so her head was now in Derek’s lap. She dug her phone out of her pocket as Derek ran his fingers thru her hair, still half asleep even though he was pretty sure his kidney was bruised from her elbow. He looked down at her and she grinned back up at him, turning her head and kissing his stomach through his hoodie.

“So, you know how we’re DINKs?”

Derek closed his eyes, took a deep breath and looked down at her again, mentally preparing himself for a very Stiles moment.

“I’m sorry,  _ DINK _ ?”

“You  _ know _ , dual income, no kids? It’s like a sexier version of a WASP or something.” She waited for Derek’s eyebrows to confirm understanding and then she continued, “So like, we have some extra cash.”

“Because of the no kids.”

“Yes, exactly. Because of the no kids. Thank you Mirena!” She reached up for a high five from Derek as the both laughed.

“Okay, so we are DINKies… apparently rolling in cash and hormonal birth control.”

“ _ Yes _ . So. I saw this picture on Facebook, there’s this dog rescue -”

“Stiles.”   


“And there is this adorable puppy!”

“Stiles.”

“I mean, not a puppy, he’s a few years old but all dogs are puppies forever.”

“ _ Stiles _ .”

“And he needs a home! Because the little adorable couple that got him has to move into assisted living.  _ Together _ . And no one can take him and look at him and he’s just so precious.” Stiles pushed her phone into Derek’s face, so close that it was just a blurry black blob. “Just look at him,  _ Derek _ .”

Derek took the phone from her hand, looking at the picture, reading the little blurb that the rescue had written. Stiles took both arms and wrapped his other arm against her face, maybe biting his wrist a little through his hoodie.

“You’re falling in love right? Look at his  _ face _ . He’s already potty trained! And he’s good with strangers! And he’s  _ Polish _ .”

“Stiles, dog’s can’t have ethnicities.”

“His  _ name _ is Polish, you dweeb. I do believe that you have a thing for the Polish.” She wiggled her eyebrows up at him. “Also, you aren’t saying no right now.” Stiles wiggled around again, and thankfully with no kidney kicks landed in Derek’s lap. “ _ Please _ .” She kissed him, dry pecks all over his face and neck, “I’ll feed him.” Kiss. “And take him for walks.” Kiss. “And vacuum up all his hair.” Kiss. “And pooper scooper up after him.” Kiss. “And train him to do silly things like get you a beer from the fridge.” Kiss. “Pretty, pretty please.”

He tucked her phone back in her hoodie pocket, resting his hands on her hips. “I am fine with it. He’s cute. How do we do this?”

“They’re bringing him tomorrow! For a trial visit.”   


Derek rolled his eyes, resting his face against her shoulder, “You knew I would say yes, didn’t you?”

“It’s the DINK superpower.”

“Yeah, yeah. What the hell is a bernedoodle anyway?”

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you not to google 'bernedoodle' and then picture that all up in this universe.
> 
> Have you done it?
> 
> Has your ovary and/or teste exploded into glittery delight?


End file.
